


Conversations in the Solar

by rabbitheartbeats



Series: Ink and Quill [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, I will just throw this down here and hide because I don't know how to end things, Inappropriate use of snae ling, No Beta We Die Like Ascians, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, or maybe perfectly appropriate use of snae ling, post reflections in crystal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitheartbeats/pseuds/rabbitheartbeats
Summary: Post 5.3 spoilersIts not really a conversation that they're having. >_>;;
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Ink and Quill [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465468
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	Conversations in the Solar

Much as he loved and admired the Warrior of Light as a shining example of true heroism and selflessness, there were times that G’raha Tia was reminded of the true nature of the woman they called the Champion of Eorzea.

He had been speaking with a few of the other Scions in the Rising Stones. Hoary Boulder and Coultenet were individuals he had read about -tragic footnotes in an averted history - and the conversation had been getting lively with the addition of Hoary's brother Ocher, as well as the sisters Clemence and Aenor who had come to speak with the newest addition to the Scions.

G'raha had been mid-sentence when Yesui had come out of nowhere, muttering incoherently about needing his help with something before dragging him away from the crowd and into the empty Solar.

Like a fool, he had opened his mouth to ask what she needed him for, and Yesui Kahkol answered by pouncing on him.

Pinning him to the wall with her much smaller body, she pulls his mouth down to hers.

In no life or world would G’raha Tia ever be able to resist her. Having been given the privilege of touching her -of _tasting_ her - he would relish each and every opportunity she gave him. 

He groans into the kiss, his hands roaming down her back to grip her tail and trace the shape of her ass, squeezing none too gently to have her giggle into his mouth. This new old body of his is incredibly sensitive. He had known that the crystal had muted his sense of touch before, but having gone centuries with having crystal for a hand he is still amazed by how different it all feels. How _she_ feels. She’s so warm and soft in ways that it is almost possible to forget how _strong_ she is, and he cannot get enough of having her here in his arms.

"Mmmf," Yesui hums into his mouth as she tugs his scarf off, her hands pushing at the layers of fabric that clothe him. "Off." She demands and G’raha scrambles to comply. 

G'raha does not managed to shrug himself out of his layers quickly enough for her liking - as it takes what feels like only seconds and her hands are in his pants.

"Ah!" He cries out in surprise, all efforts to remove his shirt aborted as her fingers run up the length of him.

Gods this body is so sensitive! His hands come up to stifle the noises he's making - he bites down on pliant flesh instead of crystal as her grip firms up around his embarrassingly hard cock as deft hands make quick work of his pants and she pulls him free of his smallclothes. Azeyma _help_ him, he has not been a virgin for many years and he will be damned if he is going to come in mere _seconds_ like some unseasoned youngster from a simple touch.

"S-slowly," he manages to gasp out as Yesui sinks down to her knees before him, dragging his pants down with her. "I…I'm-!" He bites off the moan at the feel of her warm breath so close to his twitching cock.

"It's alright Raha," she coos, sending sparks through his body and vision as his entire body curls at the sound of his name. Gods, no matter how many times he hears her say it, he memorizes the sound of her voice each and every time his name leaves her lips.

"I'll take good care of you." She promises with a wicked, _wicked_ smile and promptly devours him whole.

"Oh gods!" He shoves a fist into his mouth to stifle his shout, the other tangling itself in her long silver hair - whether to wrench her away or to pull her closer he's not sure. 

This is not the first time she's used her mouth on him, but with how sensitive this younger body of his is, it might as well be.

His head falls back against the wall, his eyes shut tight, hand kept firmly over his mouth as he tries to keep both his voice and hips still. By the Twelve, he is not going to last at all. Not with how expertly she wields her tongue for someone who claimed to be so unskilled with words. He had been somewhat proud of his endurance in their exchanges on the First, but with his body's newfound sensitivity and without the Crystal Tower's boundless energies to draw upon, G'raha Tia is doomed to a premature release - unless he manages to get her mouth off of him. 

"Yesui, I - _ah!!"_ he groans as he forces his eyes open, only to be met with the sight of her pretty pink lips stretched wide around his cock, her silver-ringed eyes dark and heavy with desire and the utmost certainty that not once has her gaze left his face.

It is far too much for his overwrought body.

"C _-coming-!!"_ He gasps, fingers fumbling to grip her horns in an attempt to pull her off of him, but she is as stubborn and immovable as a Ronkan statue when she wants to be and he is far too overwhelmed with sensation to put up much of a fight. 

G'raha Tia's entire body trembles as he spills into her mouth with a wanton moan of her name as she swallows around him.

Yesui waits until he is fully spent before drawing her head back and releasing him from with a lurid pop, a trail of saliva and his seed still connecting them.

His legs feel like jelly as he leans against the cold stone walls of the Solar, breathing ragged as he blinks back stars from his vision.

When the world stops spinning and the haze has lifted some from his mind, he looks down to see his beloved adventurer looking up at him, adorably smug as she swallows his release with a semi-audible gulp.

"Wicked white, what was that about?" 

The Champion of Eorzea wipes at her mouth before fixing him with a coy and teasing smile as she licks her fingers clean. 

"Hmm? I told you that I needed your help with something." 

Azeyma's flaming skirts, this woman would be the death of him.

"You are a terrible, _wicked_ woman, you know that?" He laughs shakily as she rises to her feet.

"Well, tis the duty of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn to punish the wicked, is it not? So, my Raha,” she practically purrs his name. “Are you going to punish me?" 

If there is one thing to be said for this youthful body of flesh and blood, while it is extraordinarily sensitive, the vigor of youth is a blessing for an old soul like his. G'raha Tia finds his second wind and promptly crushes his mouth to hers. 

There is a small amount of fumbling as G'raha kicks off his boots and steps out of his pants and smalls as he pushes her and is pulled towards the desk - _Minfilia's_ desk. Wherever her soul is, he hopes she will forgive them this.

Yesui lets out a sharp, loud laugh as G'raha finally manages to loosen the ties and buttons of his shirt and tosses it to the floor. He shushes her firmly as he tips her over onto the table.

"Gods, are you trying to get us caught?" He demands as he stares at his hero, flat on her back, legs spread around him, flushed, beautiful - and wearing far too much clothing for his liking. “Do you have any idea what you _do to me_?”

He needs to kiss every ilm of her, and these blasted fancy new Ishgardian ruffled skirts are the bane of his past and present existence.

“Mmm- maybe?” her laughter turning into a moan as he bites at the soft flesh of her neck.

“Feo Ul had the right of it,” G’raha snarls into her flesh as he squeezes her thighs so hard that she will most certainly have bruises later, his fingers digging into the seam between flesh and scale. “Cruel and heartless you are, my [ _adorable warrior of darkness_ ]."

“ _Ah!”_

He thinks he's found a new way to tease her, as he notes the way her breath catches at his use of the Fae language. Though that squeak may have been from how he had brushed against her core- there is a distinct change in timbre from her usual sounds and his ears swivel in excitement and to better focus on her voice. He grins into her skin as he laves over the mark he's made. Like a good scholar, he will have to investigate and study this finding. Repeatedly. For science.

The Fae language is a lyrical one, and with the way Yesui dances beneath him to the melody of his voice and the rhythm of his tongue, G'raha has indeed found another weapon for his admittedly meagre arsenal to use against her.

"[ _Such a naughty warrior,]"_ he chides her, as he spells his name in both pixie runes and High Allagan on her clit, her hips bucking into his hand as she whines needily. After a few trials he has come to the conclusion that she is far more responsive to his name being drawn into her than her own. He would, at some point, need to test his theory that she would be even more reactive if he used his tongue - however, that is an experiment for when he has her somewhere far more private than say - the middle of the Scions' base of operations?

The doors are sturdy and the Solar is soundproof to some degree, but he has prior experience with how noisy his love can get and he would rather not test the acoustics of the Rising Stones today.

"Raha, I - _ohh_ !" She keens as he presses a third finger into her, still tracing runes in her slick - gods she's gotten so _wet-_ and he swallows her wanton cries with a kiss.

"[ _Bad girl,]"_ he reprimands her between kisses, as he removes his fingers to her muffled protests. "Do you not remember where we are [ _my beautiful star]?"_ He asks, moving a hand to turn her face towards him and swiping his thumb across her well-kissed lips. "[ _Are you going to behave and keep quiet?]"_

Given the mischievous glint in her eyes and the way she pulls his thumb into her mouth and _sucks_ \- her answer is a resounding 'no'.

Well then, he grins as he presses his cock, painfully hard once more, against her. Challenge accepted.

* * *

G'raha is not sure if they managed to be discreet at all. While he is relatively certain that he had managed to keep Yesui’s noises to a minimum - the bite marks on his fingers and neck a testament to this achievement -whether his own cries of passion had been subdued enough to escape notice are a present mystery. He is also not sure how long the two of them have ensconced themselves in the Solar. Has it been long enough to arouse suspicion? Time was something that often escaped him whenever he was at his Warrior's side. Or inside of her in this case.

They had cleaned up as best they could, though he was certain that he would never be able to see that desk without remembering what his [ _utterly adorable_ ] hero looked like naked, thoroughly debauched with his seed leaking out of her, upon it. 

That particular image and the fact that neither of them have managed to find her panties will be reasons for G’raha to avoid coming to the Solar. He had pulled them off of her in a hurry and tossed them carelessly over his shoulder in his haste to have her - but the garment is nowhere to be found. He might never be able to set foot in here again without wondering what had happened to them.

"Care to explain yourself?" He asks as he collects his scattered clothing and redresses himself.

While ambushing him for a tryst was not wildly out of character for her - she had never done it so publicly before.

Unless any of the other Scions of the Seventh Dawn were utterly lacking in observational skills, G'raha is certain that Yesui had fooled no one but him in her intentions this afternoon.

She glances over at him as she finishes lacing up the ties of her bodice, his gaze inexorably drawn to the smattering of love-bites he’d left that are still plainly visible across her chest.

He should probably heal those for her - if he wants a ghost of a chance of being able to pretend that they really only did talk in the Solar - but a part of him does want the rest of the Scions' of the Seventh Dawn to know that she is _his_. 

"You’re _my_ Raha,” she states simply as if that explains everything. 

Seeing his confused expression, she tries to elaborate, brows furrowing adorably as she tries to find the words to convey what she’s thinking.

“Aenor isn’t allowed to have you.”

“Why would-” he starts indignantly before the realization hits him. “Are you _jealous_?” he splutters, a hand coming up to cover his blushing face as he falls somewhere between embarrassed and pleased.

“No! Yes. Maybe?” she mumbles, promptly throwing his scarf around his shoulders and busies herself wrapping it around him perhaps more firmly than necessary. “She wants you. And Hoary. And Ocher. She can't have you.”

“Yesui,” he says softly, trying very hard not to laugh at the absurdity of it all. He places his hands on her shoulders and tries to get her to meet his gaze. “Why would I ever consider anyone else when I have you, the [ _brightest and most beautiful star_ ] in all the worlds? The one… the only one I want and will ever want is you." He says pressing a chaste kiss to her hair.

"I don't like how she looks at you," she mutters irritably as she fiddles with the ties of his shirt. "T'chev and Cece say I should gouge her eyes out if it bothers me tha' much and Sela says to gouge out yours. But that’s stupid. I like your eyes."

To be entirely honest he is somewhat shocked. He hadn't noticed Aenor's interest in him at all.

Here on the Source he was not the mysterious Crystal Exarch - ancient, unknowable, way too old for even a viera. In Mor Dhona he was just another Miqo'te adventurer, and apparently an attractive one at that.

The Crystal Exarch had not been the target of lustful gazes from the people of Norvrandt. He had been looked upon with awe, gratitude, skepticism, curiosity, disgust in some cases, but never lust. Or mayhaps he had, and he had been simply oblivious to it. 

Gods know Yesui is.

"My _[jumpingly cute warrior],_ did I not promise you, that my body, heart and soul are yours for eternity?" He asks tapping lightly at the crystal earring dangling from her left horn, earning him a slight smile.

"I know…" she mumbles. "Still don't like how she looks at you… and her breasts are bigger than mine."

“Well rest assured, that I have no intention of falling into bed with any busty blonde hyurs. I am sure Aenor is a lovely woman, but she is certainly not you.” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

He wishes she had come to him first about her worries, rather than the Quills - though he supposes he could forgive them for this, given the knowledge he has acquired today. 

"So who's suggestion was it to debauch me in the Solar?" He asks teasingly, grinning as he waits for her answer. He bets it was Randal. The Ishgardian had a penchant for giving her all sorts of odd ideas. 

"Cap's."

"Really.” G’raha says flatly, the grin gone from his face and the skepticism thick in his voice. “Captain Fhrubryt told you to drag me off and fuck me? The same Captain who yells at me everytime I so much as touch your hand?" 

That earns him a light laugh from her as she smiles ruefully. 

"Nah. He said to take you somewhere private for a talk. Mitsu's the one who suggested I use my mouth and claim you.” Her hands fiddling with his hair and the pins he had taken to wearing.

It is G’raha’s turn to laugh.

“I doubt that what you did is what _either_ of them meant.”

“Well I _am_ a [ _bad girl_ ], am I not?” Yesui smirks up at him.

“The absolute worst.” he affirms, as he takes her by the hand and leads her out of the Solar. 

He wonders how mad Krile would be if he undid the seals on the Crystal Tower just so he could watch his Warrior come screaming his name on Xande’s throne. 

Probably furious.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the occupants of the Rising Stones are pretending to have gone temporarily blind and deaf for the past hour as the two of them exit the Solar, hand in hand and speaking in a strange language. Krile yelling at them 'Don't you dare!', the two of them promptly running away laughing ruins the charade as she goes chasing after them, shouting about wards and indecency, while Tataru panics. Clemence awkwardly consoles and reprimands her sister about her shattered dream of a foursome.
> 
> Unukalhai is absent from the Solar because the kid can't be sitting alone in that room at all hours of the day.  
> This mostly came about after completing the patch and talking with the folk in the Rising Stones, which brought about the very strong desire to grab Aenor by the collar and go: HANDS OFF THE CATBOY. HE'S MINE.  
> 


End file.
